yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DragonBallZ
Hi DragonBallZ -- we are excited to have YuYu Hakusho Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I copied your logo to the wiki_wide.png space because the default skin for the wiki is monaco-sapphire, which uses the wide version. You may want to remember that when you customize menus also, because otherwise most people won't see any changes you make :). The monaco menus are at Mediawiki:Monaco-sidebar. If there's anything I can help you with, or you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page! -- Wendy (talk) 03:33, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok. Thanks! DragonBallZ 03:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Hey I am a big yu yu hakusho fan, and ready to rebuild this website. Just ask for help if needed. Help! Someone with this name, Unregistered contributor 24.7.148.4, has decided that he's being funny by vandalizing the Risho and Botan pages. I don't know how to complain about this asshole, and I recommend that not only he be banned, but that the Yu Yu Hakusho Wikia can only be edited by registered members of Wikia itself.--Reikson 03:45, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Heard you're an admin for this wikia... Is there any way I could become one, or for you guys to find a way so that unregistered users CAN'T VANDALIZE THE DAMN ARTICLES?!? Sorry about that, but it's becoming a growing problem. Please do something!--Reikson 04:26, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Does someone else have to fix the site so that registered people are the only ones who can edit an article?--Reikson 00:11, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Re:Adminship Thank u. I will continue to do good work here. :) [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Adminship You may not know me yet, but I know a lot about wiki's, if you need another admin, I would be glad to help, I can contribute a lot to this wiki. I want to do a number of things, for example: create a page for each episode, create character infobox and episode infobox templates, and much more. I have over 2,000 edits on the Dragon Ball Wiki, under the User:SuperSaiyan3Broly. 23:51, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Greetings fellow editor, first off, I really appreciate your creating the Yu Yu Hakusho Wiki. Currently, I believe you're in need of another admin and I'd be happy to take some of the responsibility off your hands. I say this because I've noticed that TheDarkSwordsman, Kylecharmed, and Minato are no longer active. This is the only wiki that matters as far as I'm concerned, and I plan to continue my work keeping this wiki as clean and complete as it should be. I'm familiar with all the workings of wikis and just wanted to put my name out there for admin candidacy. Currently, I have a great undertaking in the works which would provide this wiki with a Yu Yu Hakusho episode guide for the last 3 seasons, which would provide synopses, manga reference, and tags indicating anime exclusivity. In addition, I have plans to provide material covering the beginning of the series, where there are quite a few manga-exclusive arcs during Yusuke's life ordeal. I'll leave it at that; thanks for all the great work you've done for this wiki man. As evidenced by my edit history, I have already contributed a great deal to this wiki and hope to continue to do so in a position of greater responsibility. Any response is greatly appreciated. Thank You! -Jacen Hiei_Jaganshi 21:04, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I thank you, and give you my word I won't abuse the responsibility, nor betray your trust.